The portable campfire has a container with a lid that houses artificial logs and a gas burner that is supplied with fuel from a small vessel.
Camping and picnics often include a campfire. Many individuals enjoy sitting around a campfire and roasting marshmallows and hotdogs, especially in the evening when it becomes cool. A few individuals cook full meals on campfires.
During the fall football season, it has become popular to have a party and picnic before or after a football game in the parking lot near a football stadium. These parties permit families and friends to meet early before a game starts or after a game is over to socialize and eat together while others are on crowded roads trying to get to or from the game. It is frequently cold and some heat source would be welcomed even if there is no need to cook food.
Parks and wilderness areas frequently prohibit conventional campfires due to the danger of uncontrolled fires and for protection of the ecology. Parks and wilderness areas that permit conventional campfires generally require campers to bring their own wood to burn and prohibit the cutting or trimming of trees. Firewood is heavy, takes substantial space and is generally relatively expensive in camping areas. Conventional campfires cannot be used on paved parking lots due to possible damage to parking lot pavement.
Campfire devices are available that employ artificial logs and gas burners. People use these campfire devices in their backyards to avoid the need for firewood. They are also used to reduce the time required to start a conventional campfire and to reduce cleanup time. These campfire devices are intended to be stationary and are not easily transported.
The portable campfire includes a firebox. A drip pan with a drip pan floor is mounted in the firebox and has a discharge opening for directing accumulated drips out of the firebox. A burner is mounted in the firebox above the drip pan floor. A fuel supply tank and a fuel supply control valve are connected to the burner. A log rack is positioned in the firebox above the burner and is removable from the firebox. A plurality of artificial logs are supported above the burner by the log rack. A firebox cover is moveable between a closed position closing an open top of the firebox and an open position exposing the plurality of artificial logs for use.